A Multiversal Chat Group
by d4nte
Summary: Izuku Midoriya woke up with a weird phone in his hand. Well, he now has to administrate a chat group between way too many people. (Mass Multi X-over inspired by Cultivation Chat Group) (In Haitus Hell)
1. Chapter 1

"**There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line." - Oscar Levant**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Izuku woke up. He could feel something wonderful that is going to happen today. It's not like he is discovering his Quirk. After all, it'll be nearly 8 years too late for it to appear. But, you never know. Maybe good things will happen.

He collects his latest notebook from the already filled bookshelf and grabbed his phone…. In which he stared at his bedside in confusion. How were there 2 phones? One is his regular green smartphone. But the second one is a sleek black glass screen that looks like it belongs in a sci-fi movie. It's definitely not his mom's seeing as hers is exactly the same as his.

"Breakfast is ready!" His mom yells from downstairs as he decides to just take both. He'll examine the other phone at school or something. He grabs both phone before he cries in shock as the unknown phone shocks his arm.

"I probably should've not touched something weird." Izuku thought before he falls unconscious. The phone slowly phased into his skin, turning into a simple pictograph of a rabbit.

Izuku woke up to find himself in the hospital.

"Great." He grumbled. He missed school because of the weird phone. He then notices a weird tattoo on his wrist. What was this? He touched it, trying to feel it, when the tattoo glowed briefly and transformed back into the sci-fi phone. What?

[Welcome New Owner.]

The now turned-on screen read as Izuku stares at it.

"Huh?" he thought as he tapped on it again. The text faded away to be replaced by a chat app? Izuku's face scrunched up in confusion as he stares at it. Suddenly, it started to log itself in. The top-right corner of the app had the name "FanForOne" on it. Is that supposed to be him? Izuku shrugged. He is a One for All fan. But, isn't that wrong? He tapped on the only group chat that was displayed on the page, named "Multiverse Help Group". That is the theory that there were multiple universes. Izuku noted the chat history. It said that FanForOne made this group at 7:29 AM. So when he first grasped the phone. Is this… is this his quirk? Izuku frowned, this is too ridiculous of a quirk though.

"Ah. Mr. Midoriya is awake." A nurse arrived as she came in bringing food. "It's lunch right now, young man. So you should eat."

Izuku nodded as he took a bite of the curry rice. He sneakily returned the phone back into his wrist, which really only required a reflex thought. Neat. He'll probably invite Kacchan to the group chat, if he doesn't insult him….

* * *

-0-

* * *

Soul Evans was dozing off in his couch. Why did Lord Death confiscate their 99 Kishin eggs? It's not his fault that they messed up with the stupid cat. And now, they have to take care of the false witch. Just because of some roughhousing in her house. Well, he guessed that they demolished it, but that's beyond the point!

He sighed as he palms his forehead.

"Hey, Soul!" Blair, the cat, exclaims as she drapes her… bountiful self against his back. Soul grinned a little. He can't say no to that though.

"Hi, Blair." He responded with a blushing grin before a sharp pain aka a book was slammed against his head.

"Hey! Maka." He whined as he noticed his frowning partner looking down at him.

"What are you doing? We just lost 99 souls!" She gesticulated her arms as she paced around the room, "And now we have an _extra_ lesson! It's probably an excuse to expel us!"

She then glared at his hand. "And since when did you get a new phone? I thought you were content with your other one?"

"What are you talking about Maka?" Soul asked before he finally realized that the hand that was originally held against his forehead was now holding a sleek black phone. What.

He stared at it incomprehensibly. "I didn't." He says as he pokes at it, "I've never even seen this before."

"You lazy bum." Maka scowled, "I bet that you just brought it and forgot about it."

"No really!" he said before he yelped in shock as the phone turned on. "I didn't do anything!" The phone dropped to the floor as it displays text on the black screen.

[Welcome New User.]

"Ermmm..." Soul looked down at phone screen as the text remains frozen on the screen. He tapped on the text, watching it fade.

THWACK!

"Why, Maka?" he groaned as he gingerly touched the back of his head. He was lucky that Maka wasn't whacking him to unconsciousness.

"Why'd you touch something that you don't have. What happens if its a trap?" she berated Soul as the screen turned into a chat screen. Cautiously, Soul got up from the couch and grabbed the device from the floor, ignoring Maka. There was only one icon on the phone.

"It's just a chat app?" Soul inquisitively responded as he watched as an alert appeared on the screen of the phone.

[You've been invited to Multiverse Help Group]

"What?" Soul held the phone interestingly as Maka scowled.

"So? What is it?" Maka asked as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"I was invited to a chat group the moment the phone is done loading." Soul said with disbelief as he clicked the accept button. Another Thwack! is heard. "What was that for?"

"Why did you accept?"

"Because it seemed fiiiine."

"Hmmph, well, you seem fine right now,'' Maka remarked before she jerked the phone out of his hand, only for it to not be jerked away.

"HA!" Soul guffawed as he laughed Maka's inability to grab the phone before his hand was smacked downward, causing him to release his grip.

"Hmmph."

Soul picked up the phone and decided to scroll through the chat history. That should be the easiest way to determine what was up with this.

* * *

-0-

* * *

FanForOne created "Multiverse Chat Group"

Drunken Gambler joined.

OnePunch joined.

FanForOne: Hello? Any1 there?

DrunkenGambler: What is this? What jutsu is this?

OnePunch: Jutsu? Sounds like one of those shounen ninja animes. Is this an RP?

FanForOne: I don't know. A phone just appeared in my hands and there are ppl here now.

BestPepTalker joined.

BestPepTalker: THIS IS SO COOL! NEW FRIENDS!

OnePunch: I'm bored. Anyone else here?

LittleChu joined.

LittleChu: pi

FanForOne: What?

DrunkenGambler: What?

OnePunch: Someone can't write.

LittleChu: Pika Pika pi pi pi

WhyEveryoneUseless joined.

WhyEveryoneUseless: Yes! Modern Life! I'm saved!

DrunkenGambler: Who are you?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Huh? This name is retarded! Change nickname!

WhyEveryoneUseless: Shitty moderator, this is all your fault!

FanForOne: I'm just as confused as you are! Somehow a phone appeared in my hands. And I can't modify nicknames.

WhyEveryoneUseless: You're useless.

FanForOne: Thats…. A tad harsh.

DrunkenGambler: This is a mystery.

OnePunch: This is like a mystery VN. My friend King once played them and they were exactly like this.

OnePunch: I got ninja'd.

DrunkenGambler: Ninja'd?

WhyEveryoneUseless: A neet?! Yes!

OnePunch: I'm not a NEET. I'm a hero.

WhyEveryoneUseless: A hero? What the fuck is that? Do you not live in Japan?

DrunkenGambler: Where's Japan?

LittleChu: Pika?

OnePunch: Can we ignore the roleplayer?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Yes

FanForOne: That's not nice. And I know Japan?

OnePunch: I live in Japan, City Z.

FanForOne: Z?

BestPepTalker: _Mako feels ignored…_

FanForOne: I live in Musutufu, Japan.

WhyEveryoneUseless: Those are obviously fake.

FanForOne: That's not nice.

WhyEveryoneUseless: Maybe Mustafu I understand, but City Z? Z? Like capital z?

OnePunch: Yes. I never heard of Musutufu though…. The cities in Japan are alphabetical in order to address monster attacks easier, or so I heard from Genos.

FanForOne: Monsters? R you sure they're not people with monstrous quirks?

DrunkenGambler: Where is Japan?

WhyEveryoneUseless: How do you not know Japan? That's insane.

OnePunch: No no no. They're monsters.

WhyEveryoneUseless: What superhero RP bullshit is that? A way out of this Isekai hell and this is what I get?

FanforOne: DrunkenGambler, what quirk do you have?

DrunkenGambler: I drink and can't gamble. Unless you're talking about chakra.

OnePunch: Chakra?

DrunkenGambler: You don't know? Ninjas mold chakra for attacks. I thought everyone knew this.

WhyEveryoneUseless: Why are you typing so slow? U a grandma?

DrunkenGambler: fuck you

FanForOne: I think she is. Don't insult people like that WhyEveryoneUseless.

WhyEveryoneUseless: Then why is a granny here? Is she yours?

FanForOne: No!

LittleChu: Pika pika pika.

WhyEveryoneUseless: What bullshit is this? Huh?

**LittleChu has posted a picture.**

OnePunch: IS that a yellow rat?

LittleChu: Pika!

FanForOne: Maybe it has a quirk like Nezu. He's an upright rodent that has hyper intelligence

WhyEveryoneUseless: I refuse to believe in this shit. I'm going back to dealing with my child of a goddess.

OnePunch: A goddess?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Yes! A useless drunk gambling water spout of a goddess!

DrunkenGambler: Was that a jab at me?

WhyEveryoneUseless: No granny, she's exactly like that.

DrunkenGambler: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE RAT!

LittleChu: Pika..

BestPepTalker: Hi everyone! My name is Mako!

RockinScythe has joined.

FanForOne: Someone new.

OnePunch: My name is Saitama

DrunkenGambler: I am Tsunade, one of the Sannin.

FanForOne: I'm Izuku Midoriya.

LittleChu: pika pika Pikachu.

RockinScythe: My name is Soul Eater.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"What have I joined?" Soul wondered out loud as he clutches the phone. Maka had already left to call Death in order to get him to look at the cellular device in his hand.

Welp, he guessed that he'll just continue to talk with the weird people in the chat group.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Indeed Levant. I have erased that line. I have to ask myself while writing this. What am I on? Because the level of shitfic posting right here is gloriously horrible. Oh well. Let's do this.**

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OnePunch has posted a picture**.

OnePunch: Found the camera function.

OnePunch: You hit that "plus" button and there should be a camera.

DrunkenGambler: A camera?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Do you live in an isekai world? Everyone knows what a camera is!

DrunkenGambler: But what is it?

FanForOne: It should be a square looking box with a hole in it. When you click on it, it should expand to show what you're pointing the phone at.

DrunkenGambler: It's black

WhyEveryoneUseless: Ha! Drunken Hag stabbing her phone's keypad with her fingers.

DrunkenGambler: YOu fucking brat!

**WhyEveryoneUseless has been muted for 10 minutes, for Insulting Others.**

FanForOne: Good news, I found the mute button.

DrunkenGambler: Thanks brat.

FanForOne: Is that sarcasm?

DrunkenGambler: no

**AnimeLoverG has joined "Multiversal Chat Group."**

AnimeLoverG: What is this?

WhyEveryoneUseless: A fellow NEET!

AnimeLoverG: What? Never. I would never do such a thing! I go to school!

WhyEveryoneUseless: You're a girl aren't you

AnimeLoverG: How can you tell?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Because you sound like one

RockinScythe: LOL

DrunkenGambler: Ugh, he's talking again? And LOL?

AnimeLoverG:...

WhyEveryoneUseless: Screw you. Do you know how boring it is to be in an isekai world without a connection to the modern world?

AnimeLoverG: Isekai?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Yeah, I died and went to a different world.

AnimeLoverG: Is this an RP chat?

RockinScythe: It sounds like it at times.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Rias Gremory frowned as she looked down at the phone that was bonded to her very soul. When it appeared in her hands, it had made she and her Queen panic, thinking that someone somehow managed to attach a Soul Contract or Binding on her. And that was deadly with Riser's imminent arrival.

Luckily, it appeared to be harmless so she didn't contact her brother. It would've chafed her pride, but her safety is probably more important than getting afflicted with some random curse of a sort.

It seemed to be a mere RP chat, something that she did during her middle years, but the main issue is that the phone appeared and bound itself to her through magic. And with Space-Time Magic at that. Most likely or not, it was real and these people are from different dimensions. Or… it could be some dimensional beings messing around with her. She sighed as she slumped against her desk.

First Riser, now this. On top of it all, she has to determine whether her cute cat was correct in that a dragon-based Longinus was attending her school.

"Are you alright, RIas?" Akeno asked with concern in her voice. Rias couldn't help but smile a bit. She could always count on the shrine maiden as her right-hand woman.

"Maybe," Rias admitted. The entire situation is confusing. "I'll go shower and ponder on it."

"Okay." Akeno whispered, "Are you going to sleep with me tonight?"

Rias blushed before nodding shyly. She can't sleep with someone acting as a heated body pillow for her. It's just how she was.

* * *

-0-

* * *

WhyEveryoneUseless: I just looked at your photo OnePunch. Why so mald?

OnePunch: Huh?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Yk, bald and mad looking. You look like a mosquito is buzzing around you.

OnePunch: Bc there was. I smacked the monster mosquito and went back home. There were so many mosquitos in the sky.

WhyEveryoneUseless: A monster? So your Japan has monsters?

OnePunch: Yes. Yours doesn't?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Nah. Before I died, it was just a normal world without superheroes, supervillains, and monsters.

OnePunch: Interesting.

WhyEveryoneUseless: Now, there are stupid giant frogs! And my goddess literally got eaten by one of them!

OnePunch: Frogs? There's worse. There was a monster that once was a man who loved crabs so much, he became a crab man.

FanForOne: What? He believed so hard that he became a crab?

DrunkenGambler: I think i drank to Much.

AnimeLoverG: I believe you did. And wait, OnePunch? No way.

OnePunch: What?

FanForOne: +1

RockinScythe: +1

DrunkenGambler: +1 is this how you use it

WhyEveryoneUseless: Poor drunk granny.

DrunkenGambler: Sgyr yo brat

RockinScythe: I think she's having a seizure.

FanForOne: Are you sure?

WhyEveryoneUseless: LOL, it's a joke man.

AnimeLoverG: Is this you?

**AnimeLoverG posted a picture.**

OnePunch: Is that a manga version of me?

FanForOne: What? Are you like All Might?

WhyEveryoneUseless: That's stupid.

AnimeLoverG: Than explain this!

**AnimeLoverG posted a picture.**

OnePunch: That's the exact scene where I punched a mosquito.

AnimeLoverG: You'll be the best rook…. :(

OnePunch: Huh?

AnimeLoverG: Something related to who I am.

FanForOne: If this really is true, then is everyone here part of a manga?

BestPepTalker: THAT SOUNDS SO COOL!

WhyEveryoneUseless: That does make sense. My life turned into an Isekai.

OnePunch: Wait

**OnePunch posted a picture.**

OnePunch: Is this you?

WhyEveryoneUseless: YES! What's in my future?!

OnePunch: Well, there was _.

OnePunch: _

OnePunch: What?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Even in a different world, the gods hate me :(

AnimeLoverG: Hmm. _

OnePunch: I guess we can't mention the future of other people's worlds.

FanForOne: ….

**BlackGoat has joined "Multiversal Chat Group".**

BlackGoat: What is this?

FanForOne: Hello :)

OnePunch: Hi there

WhyEveryoneUseless: Who dis?

BlackGoat: Do I have to greet myself?

FanForOne: It's your choice.

BlackGoat: I like to read.

FanForOne: What kind?

BlackGoat: Psychological horror.

WhyEveryoneUseless:... what

BlackGoat: What? I like them.

WhyEveryoneUseless: What's the mechanic of your world….

BlackGoat: Huh?

FanForOne: Ah, our group has managed to deduce that the phone that we received is able to connect to other dimensions, each coming from an anime/manga world.

BlackGoat: Really, I guess the hardest thing about our world are the ghouls.

AnimeLoverG: Ghouls? Like an undead?

BlackGoat: Nah, a separate species of human carnivores. You don't know about it?

OnePunch: Sounds rough. What are they like?

BlackGoat: I'll be dead if I knew what they were like.

AnimeLoverG: Interesting.

BlackGoat: So what are your "worlds" like?

**WhyEveryoneUseless posted a video.**

BlackGoat: Are you…. Running away from a big toad?

WhyEveryoneUseless: ur answer.

DrunkenGambler: What'd I miss?

WhyEveryoneUseless: Someone new hag.

DrunkenGambler: New?

FanForOne: BlackGoat

BlackGoat: So. This is real?

OnePunch: Yeah. I'm lying on my futon and I still don't believe it.

WhyEveryoneUseless: I would kill for a futon and a kotatsu. I miss my table :(

DrunkenGambler: I love kotatsu.

RockinScythe: 0_o

OnePunch: Those two agreed with each other? The world is ending!

DrunkenGambler: Shut up.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Ken Kaneki stared at this phone that had appeared in his hand. There had been a serial killer Ghoul going about where he lived and he was more concerned about this device that just magically appeared in his hand. It was interesting. In addition, worlds in which everyone is featured in a manga of a form. It sounded like an interesting basis for an existentialist piece. However, his life was going to be part of a manga. He had no illusions that he lived in a safe place, after all, Ghouls are an infestation that humanity can rid themselves of, but to be part of a manga, that means he has to suffer somehow. There's always conflict in stories. Whether personal or environmental. Both may occur. Maybe Hideyoshi. Maybe to that beautiful purplette. Maybe to him.

He decided to stop thinking about it. He should be more focused on the fact that he received new friends. Technically. He was never really antisocial as Hideyoshi described it, but he never went out of his way to make friends or even join chat groups. He never had the time to even look for one with all his college work. But this may be just what he needs to find someone outside of his childhood friend!

Ken smiled as he grabbed his book and bag, he'll go and meet Hideyoshi at that cafe Anteiku. It's a new day after all.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Poor Kaneki. Yeah, if you can't tell, this is going to splice into their anime plotlines, except later on the chat group will have a greater effect as they'll be learning about and from each other. Anyway, I do have to ask, how many people actually read that Gamer fic? Because honestly, I always cringe every single time I look at it nowadays. Oh well. Hope y'all have a nice day!**

**Tata!**


End file.
